Unisphere
The Unisphere is a 12-story high, spherical stainless steel representation of the Earth. Located in Flushing Meadows – Corona Park in the borough of Queens, New York City, the Unisphere is one of the borough's most iconic and enduring symbols. Commissioned to celebrate the beginning of the space age, the Unisphere was conceived and constructed as the theme symbol of the 1964–1965 New York World's Fair. The theme of the World's Fair was "Peace Through Understanding" and the Unisphere represented the theme of global interdependence. It was dedicated to "Man's Achievements on a Shrinking Globe in an Expanding Universe". Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unisphere# hide *1 Construction *2 Rehabilitation *3 Structural foundation *4 In popular culture *5 See also *6 References *7 External links Constructionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Unisphere&action=edit&section=1 edit Designed by landscape architect Gilmore D. Clarke, the Unisphere was donated by the United States Steel Corporation and constructed by the American Bridge Company.[1] It is the world's largest global structure, rising 140 ft (43 m) and weighing 700,000 lb (320,000 kg). Some sources say the Unisphere weighs 900,000 lb (410,000 kg), a figure which includes the additional weight of its 100-ton inverted tripod base. The diameter of the sphere itself is 120 ft (37 m). It is constructed of Type 304Lstainless steel. The continents on the sphere are fabricated with the 1 UN pattern by Rigidized Metals Corporation, based in Buffalo, NY.[2] The naming of “1 UN” stands for 1 Unisphere, as the pattern was developed for this project. Built on the structural foundation that supported the Perisphere of the 1939–1940 New York World's Fair, the Unisphere is centered in a large, circular reflecting pool and is surrounded by a series of water-jet fountains designed to obscure its tripod pedestal. The effect is meant to make the Unisphere appear as if it is floating in space. During the fair, dramatic lighting at night gave the effect of sunrise moving over the surface of the globe. Additionally, the capitals of nations were marked by lights. One of these lights is placed at the location of the Kahnawake Indian Reservation, which the Mohawk ironworkers requested to be placed there to honor their labor.[3] Three large orbit rings of stainless steel encircle the Unisphere at various angles. These orbit rings are believed to represent the tracks of Yuri Gagarin, the first man in space, John Glenn, the first American to orbit the Earth, and Telstar, the first activecommunications satellite. In fact, the early design was to have a ring for each of a dozen satellites in place at the time of the Fair. This proved impractical not only in the number of satellites, but also in the height of their orbits and the fact that geostationarysatellites had no orbit path. As a result a symbolic number of three was chosen for aesthetic reasons. Rehabilitationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Unisphere&action=edit&section=2 edit In 1989, the New York City Department of Parks and Recreation announced a multi-million dollar rehabilitation of Flushing Meadows-Corona Park. Among the projects was a complete restoration of the Unisphere. Begun in late 1993 and completed on May 31, 1994, the project included numerous structural repairs and removal of years' worth of grime which had accumulated on the steel. The fountains, shut off since the 1970s, were replaced, and new floodlighting installed. On May 10, 1995, the Unisphere was given official landmark status by the New York City Landmarks Preservation Commission. Since September 2010, the New York State Pavilion has also received official landmark status. The Unisphere's fountain reopened on August 12, 2010, after a $2 million restoration of its pumps, valves and paintwork.[4] The Queens Theater in the Park, another restored venue, is next to the Unisphere. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Unisphere.jpghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Unisphere.jpgThe newly built Unisphere during the 1964-1965 World's Fair Structural foundationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Unisphere&action=edit&section=3 edit The marshy soil of Flushing Meadows needed special consideration during the original 1937 Perisphere construction for the 1939 World's Fair. The Perisphere, and subsequently the Unisphere, which used the same platform, employed a foundation of 528 pressure-creosoted Douglas fir piles of 95 to 100 feet (29 to 30 m) in length. Before construction of the Unisphere, three piles were tested for structural integrity and all were found to be sound throughout their entire length.[5] In popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Unisphere&action=edit&section=4 edit *Unisphere Clothing, LLC is a clothing company inspired by the Unisphere and the 1964/65 World's Fair theme of "The Beginning of Space Age". *The ledge surrounding the Unisphere is a famous spot in the skateboarding world. This spot is featured in many popular skateboarding videos. *The Unisphere can be seen in the opening credits of the TV series The King of Queens. *The Unisphere can be seen in the opening credits of the movie Black Rain directed by Ridley Scott. *A photograph of the band Galaxie 500 was taken next the Unisphere. *A rendition of the Unisphere called the Monoglobe appears in the video game Grand Theft Auto IV. It is destroyed in the game Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *The movie Iron Man 2 had a battle scene which showed the Unisphere. *Part of the movie Men in Black was filmed around the Unisphere in 1996. The structure was destroyed during a scene where an alien spacecraft was shot down. *The Unisphere and some of the buildings from the 1964-65 World's Fair are seen in an episode of The Flintstones titled "The Time Machine", which originally aired on January 15, 1965. *The music video for "Flava in Ya Ear" had the Unisphere. *In the 1997 music video for the highly popular song "Mo Money Mo Problems" by Notorious B.I.G, rap moguls Sean Combs and Mase appear to be dancing in front of the Unisphere. *It was the finish line of the first season of The Amazing Race. *In the 2011 movie Captain America: The First Avenger an anachronistic Unisphere is shown in the fictional "Modern Marvels of Tomorrow" Exposition of 1941 (not the 1939 New York World's Fair).[6] *In the series Flight of the Conchords, Bret (Bret McKenzie) serenades his girlfriend sitting in front of the Unisphere with the song "If You're Into It". *In 2007 the Unisphere was featured in the Law and Order Criminal Intent episode "World's Fair." *In the 2011 movie New Year's Eve, the Unisphere and Queens Museum of Art are depicted. *The Unisphere has appeared in episodes of CSI:NY. It is shown as the site of interest of the 'Compass Killer'. *The Unisphere has appeared in the Cyndi Lauper music video "Hey Now (Girls Just Want To Have Fun)." *A scene from the TV series White Collar, featuring a kiss between Neal Caffrey (Matt Bomer) and Sara Ellis (Hilarie Burton), was shot at the Unisphere. The music video produced for the winter premiere of Season 4 featured the clip. *The part of Men In Black 3 set in 1969 shows the Unisphere's fountains working in 2012. *The 2013 music video for Sleigh Bells' single "Bitter Rivals" features the band performing in front of the Unisphere. Category:1964 works